Crash landing
by Edude
Summary: Ok, basically I've taken the dbz universe and put my chars in it, enjoy!
1. Default Chapter

So there I was laying face-first in the snow. My antennae askew. The gash in my chest gouting blood. The slush slowly darkening in hues of red. 

Completely unable to remember why I was there, I pulled myself forward. I can't recall how long I was crawling, five hours, five minutes? But all I know was that after what seemed like an eternity I was overwhelmed. I could pull no more. Everything went dark... 


	2. WHERE AM I?

I opened my eyes and saw an almond-shaped pair staring right back into mine. "AAAHHHH!" 

"AAAHHHH!" 

The strange humanoid and I both shot up simultaniously. I reached for my blaster and noticed it wasn't at my belt. In fact, it wasnt anywhere to be seen. I wasnt wearing my armor at all, but instead just a pair of worn biege pants. 

Confused, I looked over at the frightened creature cowering over by my makeshift bed for somekind of explaination. 

"Where am I?" 

The being didn't seem to understand what I was saying, but made a few unintelligible utterances of his own. I shook my head. Attempting to bridge the gap of communication between us, I gestured wildly while saying: 

WHERE....IS....THIS? (gesturing around the room and pointing at the ground) 

It seemed to understand this. And walked me out of the room into a hall. It seemed to go on for forever. When we finally reached the end, my antennae curled in amazement. This room was HUGE! 

The creature bowed and with the flourishing hand, pointed to a man in the distance. I slowly approached him, feeling unbelievably humbled. 


	3. What's your name?

...as I neared the man, I raised my right antenna unconspicously and took a whif, this man was not only powerful, but neigh invincible. Not only that, but he had the scent of one who is very warmhearted. It actually made this ordeal of mine, being completely stranded with no idea where I was and my lingual skills rivaling the importance of basic ear cleansing seem slightly less enraging. 

He greeted me with a warm smile and lead me over to two folded blankets at the wall with light filtering through the side windows. He sat on one of the blankets and went into what I believe what is called the lotus possition and motioned for me to sit down. I did and suddenly felt a terrible drilling sensation inside my head. Wincing, I heard a voice resonating between my temples, {Well, you are a strange one aren't you?} 

This small old man could speak through one's mind?! I couldn't believe it, but if the studies were true than theoretically since he opened a channel through our minds, I could send messages too. 

{Where am I?} 

{That is difficult to say, but one thing is for sure, you cannot stay here for any longer than 1 year, and no less than that. Let us make the best of this time. What is your name?} 

I was not willing to give him my true name, but this unnamed one was probing my mind, without a doubt he already knew. {T'learoan} 

{Well then, T'learoan, we can't have you walking around this planet with that kind of name. You will now be known as DAMON!} 

As he projected this message he spread his arms out and clapped very powerfully sending shockwaves throughout the room. The windows shattering and sending me hurtling backward into a wall. I looked up and a big ghost-like "me" of energy floated down to my body. It seethed into my body up my nose and a comforting warmth filled my body. 

{What have *splutter* you done to me} 

{I have imbued this name with great strength, I sense you have a very important destiny ahead of you. Now, on to your training..... 


	4. Enter Prak

"YAAAAHOOOO!" 

A tan streak shot down the crowded street, papers were strewn and skirts flew up. "HEY YOU, KID, WATCH WHERE YOUR GOIN'!" Dismissing the shouts of profanity and anger at his jet-boarding, Prak sped down the line and off a ramp. He used the propulsion from the board to swing off the upcoming pole. He lowered himself slightly to move even faster. He was moving so fast he didnt notice the outstretched arm a few yards away. 

Too late. CRACK! The arm hit him right in the gut. The board went spinning in the other direction and hit a wall resulting in a small explosion. Prak lay there clutching his stomach, winded he rose shakingly to his feet. "What *splutter* the hell?" He turned to face the arm that had been in the way. This guy was strange, he was wearing a ski cap, but it had two small moving bumps on the top. This person was apparently in a four-against-one against a group of teens that had messed Prak up recently for "Chillin' on their turf". Prak's P.O.V. 

Ok, lets get this strait, I'm not one to pick sides in a conflict, but if I had bet on this fight, my money would have been with the man in the ski cap. They rushed him. If I were gonna sum up this descision in two words, they would be, bad idea. This guy chewed 'em up spit 'em out and then spat a big ol' loogie on top of that. And it all went down in less than a minute. 

So, anyway they rushed him. He caught one in the face with his clenched fist, grabbed him by his neck and tossed him at the middle one. One drew a gun. This guy couldn't be phased at all! I dont know what he did, but in a matter of seconds it was out of his hand and twisted into a hunk of useless metal. He ran up the wall, did a forward flip and landed a kick to the other one's kneecap. 

Woah. Woah. I stood there dumbstruck. The ski-cap guy started to leave. I grabbed him by the shoulder and swung him around. "Hey, you really need to tea..." He thought I was one of the punks. I sank to my knees. "Nonono, you've got it all wrong I'm not with them," 

"Who are you then?" He asked, raising his fist. I tried to forget that the fist was looming over my head like a... well, a fist about to punch me out. 

"Th' names Prak," I outstreached my hand in friendship. "Who're you?" He lowered his fist, spun on his heel, and walked away from me. "HEY, C'MON!" "COME BACK HERE!" 


End file.
